Sardonyx
Sardonyx is the fusion of Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl. Appearance Sardonyx towers in size; she is so tall that her hands are actually taller than Steven. She has vermilion skin and pale peach/apricot-colored hair, styled into a tetrahedron with very rounded corners. Her torso and legs greatly resemble Garnet's but have less mass. As a fusion, she has four arms and inherits the same locations of her gemstones as her fused cooperators. She wears a black, tailcoat tuxedo-leotard with a tangerine bow tie and a small, black star on her chest. This tailcoat comes from Pearl's sash ribbon. The underside of the tail of her tailcoat is the same shade of tangerine as her bow tie. She wears two-toned, mauve-gray leggings under crimson tips surrounding the top part of her feet. On her first set of arms, she wears white gloves, exposing her hands except a white covering on her middle fingers. On her second set of arms, located on her abdomen, she wears white gloves that closely resemble Sapphire's gloves that extend to her elbows. She wears round shades that resemble those of Alexandrite's, but are slightly transparent and tinted with a dark reddish-ginger-like color, which reveals that Sardonyx has four eyes, two on the bottom which are large and round, and two on the top which are thin, small, and narrow. Her top pair of eyes is magenta, while the bottom pair is crimson-colored. Sardonyx appears to have a small gap between her front teeth and plump lips. Her face is rather triangular, and her feet have small, bright pink diamonds on them. Personality Sardonyx appears to have a combination of Garnet and Pearl's personalities, acting decidedly theatrical while also being able to keep up an intelligent conversation. Her demeanor is, for the most part, quite dramatic, as she prefers conversing with her peers in a matter similar to how a master of ceremonies would to her audience, which fits her formal dress appearance. She seems to be snarky and witty, often laughs at her own jokes, and remarks in a very pompous and comedic manner. She also seems to hold a very cheerful attitude towards almost anything as seen when she takes down the Communication Hub. She thinks very highly of herself and can be rather cocky at times, although she also seems to be considerate of other people as well as her surroundings. Despite this, Sardonyx is completely capable of being serious when necessary. Abilities Sardonyx possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusion * When fused with Ice, they form Laguna Agate. * When fused with Amethyst, they form Alexandrite. * When fused with Amethyst and Ice, they form Rainbow Fluorite (formerly Parisite). * When fused with Amethyst and Rose Quartz, they form Obsidian (formerly Mystic Quartz). * When fused with Amethyst and Steven Universe, they form Obsidian. * When fused with Amethyst, Ice, and Peridot, they form Galaxite. * When fused with Ice, Amethyst, and Heliodor, they form Titanite. * When fused with Ice, Amethyst, and Rose Quartz, they form Gaia Stone (formerly Blue Aura Quartz). * When fused with Ice, Amethyst, and Steven Universe, they form Gaia Stone. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, and Lapis Lazuli, they form Botallackite. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Ice, and Peridot, they form Neptunite. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Peridot, and Bismuth, they form Rainbow Obsidian. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Ice, Coral, and Chrome Diopside, they form Champagne Aura Quartz. * When fused with Amethyst, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, Rose Quartz, Peridot, Ice, Marshallsussmanite, and Emerald, they form Cadmoindite. Skillset * War Hammer Proficiency: Sardonyx is armed with a war hammer, a combination of Pearl's spear and Garnet's gauntlets; she is of course very skilled in wielding this weapon. ** Drill Transformation: By rapidly spinning the top of the war hammer, the weapon can be used as a drill. As shown in the episode "Friend Ship", the drill is very powerful, being able to destroy the walls of a Gem spaceship. Unique Abilities * Anatomy Manipulation: Sardonyx is shown to have "doll joints", body segments that have full rotation independent than the rest of her body. Alexandrite is also shown to have this ability. * Self-Awareness: Sardonyx is aware of the real world outside of Steven Universe, which is portrayed in the episode "Know Your Fusion". An example of this is that she knows Sugilite's voice actress would be paid for having her voice used in that episode. Gemology Gemstone Information * Sardonyx is a type of microcrystalline quartz, specifically onyx, banded with browns, reds, or yellows instead of black. ** Onyx and sardonyx are types of agate, which is the gemstone of those with the sign Gemini. ** Sardonyx is closely related to onyx, sard, and carnelian. Banded agate with more blacks or grays is generally classified as onyx, whereas banded agate with more browns, reds, yellows, or oranges is generally classified as sardonyx. Solid red or reddish-brown agate is generally classified as sard or carnelian, depending on the shade. ** Sardonyx, as with many other gemstones, can also appear as other colors, such as green and purple. ** The name sardonyx itself is an amalgamation of its composition, the two minerals ‘sard’ and ‘onyx’. * Sardonyx is said to enhance willpower, vitality, confidence, stamina, integrity and optimism as well as bring happiness and stability to marriages. ** Sardonyx's personality and behavior, as well as Pearl's description of being fused with Garnet, seems to match perfectly with the attributes of her gemstone. * Sardonyx is an alternate birthstone of August, whereas the official birthstone is peridot. Gemstones Gallery Laguna dance.png|Sardonyx and Ice dancing. Ice and Sardonyx.png|Sardonyx and Ice. Redesignsards.PNG|GemCrust's redesign of Sardonyx. Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Crystal Gems Category:Triple Fusions Category:Canon Gems Category:Canon Characters Category:Sardonyxes Category:Garnet Fusions